Report 679
Report #679 Skillset: Phantasms Skill: Phantomsphere Org: Shofangi Status: Rejected Aug 2011 Furies' Decision: We do not agree that phantomspheres are overpowered and cannot see a reason to approve this report. Problem: Phantomspheres currently provide a power free way to essentially force someone to run away from you for a length of time. It seems that each sphere cures on a ten second timer upon leaving the demesne, so to cure out of two phantomspheres it requires 20 seconds in addition to the time to traverse out of the demesne which can be substantial due to swimming/climbing rubble/etc. In comparison a Sacraments user can spend 6p to use heretic and infidel and force someone to run for about 12 seconds to avoid inquisition. I feel that giving that level of control over a fight (essentially deciding whether someone stays or leaves) in addition to their demesne is too much. Particularly as it rewards running with an offensive action and at no power cost. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Add a 3p cost to weaving a phantomsphere. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Add a 2p cost to weaving a phantomsphere, allow focus spirit to cure spheres once outside of a demesne. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Allow focus spirit to cure spheres in or outside the demesne. Player Comments: ---on 8/13 @ 20:59 writes: When melds were changed to remove demesne-wide effects, the mechanics of phantomsphere gave mages a distinct advantage over druids, the ability to utilize their demesne for offense from a distance. I support curtailing that somewhat. ---on 8/15 @ 23:57 writes: Solution 3 would be a good balance. ---on 8/16 @ 07:10 writes: Considering the restrictions on phantomspheres (can't attack someone with a sphere if they are in the same room as the demesne user), a focus spirit cure ends up turning phantomspheres into something that ends up being fairly useless as the target can focus in an unrestricted manner as they are in no danger whatsoever, unlike other focus spirit afflictions which, at least, offer some danger (most who can give focus spirit afflictions also have a mana-based insta). Therefore, if a focus spirit cure is given, perhaps allow phantomspheres in the same room with the demesne user attack targets as well. ---on 8/17 @ 23:07 writes: I agree with Nyd, focus spirit curing seems too powerful of a nerf. If made afocus spirit cure, it would have to be a delayed cure, where you focus spirit and x seconds later it cures. ---on 8/18 @ 01:31 writes: I think saying someone is in no danger in a demesne isn't accurate. Not only would this help buff two of the more underpowered tertiaries (Dreamweaving, TP) by creating another method to drain significant amounts of mana. The issue with phantom spheres now is that it costs no power and it is usable in an environment in which the mage control the environment. Windwalls, rubbles, currents, all of that helps to make it so the mage can move significantly easier than the target. This means that being able to attack while not in the room is entirely to the advantage of the mage, not the target. As it is, phantom spheres completely halt combat as it gives both the user and the target reasons to run from each other. That means that this is a powerless offensive ability that translates into an almost perfect defense for the user. Because phantom spheres completely stop combat at no cost to the user I would support any of these solutions ---on 8/21 @ 03:55 writes: I've always been kind of bothered by phantomspheres and how slowly they cure once you leave the demesne, especially in an area that is small enough where you can't really feasibly leave the demesne. I actually do not mind the idea where two small changes are made: 1) They can also be cured with focus spirit, and 2) They can be used when in the same room as the caster (as per Nydekion's comment). ---on 8/29 @ 17:01 writes: I like Xenthos' compromise.